Sinner Angel
by LovelyObject
Summary: Meet Inuyasha. He's a ramen-loving, corrupt-policeman-hating, everyday-average hanyou. Just one thing: he's a ghost.  Meet Kagome. She's an oden-loving, math-homework-hating, everyday-average guardian angel. Just one thing: she doesn't know it.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: The Inuyasha franchise is the property of Rumiko Takahashi, not me.

A/N: This is a plot bunny that just popped up randomly one day, kind of like the holes that pop up in my shirts. In any case, this will be done using a drabble format (well, drabble-ish), and since I'm so lazy and usually suffering from "writer's block" (mine's normally out of sloth… does it still count?) I've decided to use prompts. Can you guess which one I've used for this drabble? Props if you do, and I'll be sure to post what the prompt was in the next installment.

**Sinner Angel**

"Capital punishment…" Kagome said to herself, taking notes on the reading for her government class.

Two empty bottles of soda lay discarded near the trash bin, proof of her horrible aim. The bin was ten feet away, and the bottle still missed its mark.

Kagome reached for another potato chip and munched on it thoughtfully.

"I wonder what kind of things you'd have to do to deserve to die…"

-!-

"Last meal requests?" a police officer, fit except for the growing beer belly poking over his belt a little, grunted at him.

Inuyasha spared the man a once-over, noting the scuffed toe of his left shoe, the slight sweat stains near his armpits and collar, and the unevenness of his haircut. He had recently relieved himself, and neglected to zip his fly back up. Water droplets dotted the back of his hand, and a tiny soap bubble tottered on the edge of his wrist.

"Ramen, with extra pork, no egg, added shrimp and vegetable tempura, plus fried fish and takoyaki on the side." He thought his request over for a split second before adding, "Oh yeah, and don't forget to give me green tea. And it had better not be the instant kind."

The officer grunted in response and turned away to give the order to the desk worker who handled these sorts of foodservice matters.

_So this is it…_ Inuyasha thought ruefully. He was going to die by hanging. Of course, it didn't help that he hadn't committed a single crime. Well, maybe peeing on a building or two. And maybe stealing a couple of packs of gum every now and then from the 7/11. But he was drunk when he peed on the buildings, and they needed a good cleaning anyways. And he had _really_ been craving gum when he stole the packs. Afterwards he'd "forget" change at the counter to make up for it, so that didn't really even count. He might have skipped the tab in his local bar, but he was friends with the owner, so that didn't count, either. And by that time he'd been put away, so there was nothing he could do about it.

He ground his teeth. Life just wasn't fair.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: The Inuyasha franchise is the property of Rumiko Takahashi, not me.

A/N: Hello again! Thanks to Sora7, who is not only my first reviewer, but also the first one to have looked at this fic. Last time's prompt: soap.

**Sinner Angel**

Inuyasha glared at the people staring at him in the execution chamber. He could feel the scratchy coarseness of the noose around his neck, and the small rash developing from it. There were precious few moments left in his life.

"Any last words?" the executioner asked. Her tone wasn't kind, nor was it cruel. It had an almost sad tint to it, like she was sorry to see him go.

He thought for a moment. His last living words.

A minute passed, then two.

Should it be something corny, like "I love you, Mom and Dad," or not? A protest that he wasn't guilty?

"I can only hold off so long," the person bringing death upon him said.

"Tell the chef," Inuyasha began in a brash tone, "that the ramen he makes sucks."

"Alright," the woman agreed. "Prepare yourself."

And he did. The last-minute nerves he had expected were absent. He accepted that he had been framed perfectly – even if the original sinner were to be found, he was the one who had already received punishment for it.

"Good-bye, Inuyasha." Just like that, the floor underneath his feet opened, the rope went taut, and everything went black.

-!-

There were three minutes left on the clock.

_'Faster, faster…'_ that was the only thought in Kagome's head as she raced around the track at top speed. Her leg muscles were whining from oxygen deprivation, her lungs were dry, sweat was pouring from every pore in her body, and her nose was running. It was not a pretty sight. And it had only been twelve minutes.

"Come on, Kagome, you can do it!" her friend cheered from the bleachers. Eri was always optimistic like that. That was same cheer she had encouraged Kagome with when Hojo asked her out in middle school; the same one she chanted before every math test.

The coach's alarm beeped. "Okay, everybody, good work!" He stopped the running teenagers. Kagome collapsed gratefully where she stood.

Eri dashed over to her friend. "Are you okay? You look like death."

"I don't feel much better…" Kagome groaned from her position at Eri's feet.

"Abe, ten laps, Fujii, eleven and a half laps…" the coach rattled off the distance each runner had gone. Kagome dreaded to hear her score. "…Higurashi, six laps…"

Kagome emitted another dying groan.

"It's okay," Eri consoled her. "I'll still buy you an ice cream. Though," she reflected, "you still owe me twenty."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: The Inuyasha franchise is the property of Rumiko Takahashi, not me.

A/N: I love everyone who's given this story attention. For every review left, there's about 30-ish people who look…! It makes me happy~

Last time's prompt: twelve.

**Sinner Angel**

"In other news, a man by the name of Inuyasha was…" the television boomed as Kagome walked through the door.

"Mom, Gramps, Souta, I'm home!" Ever the multi-tasker, Kagome kicked off her shoes while announcing her arrival. She dropped her schoolbag on one end of the couch as she went over to give her mother a hello kiss-on-the-cheek. Mrs. Higurashi was sitting in an overstuffed armchair, riveted to the news reporter's story.

Giving her daughter a quick kiss in return, she hurriedly gestured for Kagome to pipe down and pay attention to the news.

"Um, no thank you," Kagome whispered quietly, grabbing her bag on her way out to her bedroom.

"Mhm," her mother murmured back, not really paying attention to what her daughter was saying.

Kagome giggled softly to herself. Normally, her mother abhorred the television, but today she was glued to it like how Souta and her Gramps usually were. Dumping her bag next to her desk, Kagome pushed the door shut before flopping down onto her bed. Several stuffed animals were launched into flight by the impact, and she sighed into the familiar down of her pink comforter. It wasn't long before she found herself shutting her eyes and drifting away from everything.

-!-

Inuyasha shook his head groggily, feeling mildly disoriented. It was as if he'd woken up after oversleeping. Everything was foggy and ghostly – even his own body seemed to be insubstantial. He was hanging in the air, swinging, a very heavy weight dragging on his neck and his feet dangling a mere foot above the ground.

Suddenly, the realization of where he was and what was happening slammed back into his consciousness. It was strange, since he had been hanged, that he would still be alive. The executioner still stood on the platform above him, and medical officials scurried about around the room. Then, abruptly, he was jerked out of this cloudy reverie and unceremoniously dumped on the ground. He landed on his feet, slightly wobbly and off-balance, but unharmed on the whole. Looking up, he saw the soles of a pair of sturdy boots, the barely-worn rubber of the prison-issued shoes.

He sat dazed for a moment, wondering at why he was looking at the bottom of someone's shoes when it should be him up there. And then it hit him. Like a ton of bricks, or the stomachache that abruptly follows the one-too-many bowls of MSG-packed ramen he'd eaten.

"Aw, shit."


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: The Inuyasha franchise is the property of Rumiko Takahashi, not me. I also have no claim towards the acne product mentioned below.

A/N: Wow. So far, this has gotten even more attention than Tricky has! (or at least had at this early stage. Not that Tricky's out of its early stages or anything.) To anyone who's reading this: THANK YOU! And yes, since I'm being shameless today, I'm going to promote one last fic of mine. Don't forget to check out Lovely!

Last time's prompt: news.

**Sinner Angel**

"Hello?" Inuyasha poked one of the attending medics. "You there?"

He was duly ignored.

"Hey, ProActiv," Inuyasha sneered at a pimply, greasy-looking worker to his left, expecting to get a rise out of him.

ProActiv failed to recognize his taunting.

Inuyasha shifted into a pretzel-legged position, propped his cheek against his hand, and sulked.

-!-

Kagome felt herself frowning as the first tendrils of consciousness crept into her fleecy world of sleep. _'No,'_ she told herself hazily. '_I _will_ stay asleep…_'

"Hello?" a voice entered her blank dreamscape. "You there?"

_'No… I'm still sleeping…'_ Kagome thought drowsily in response. But despite her best efforts, the voice had roused her from her sleep anyways. She sat up from her position on the floor, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. '_I must have fallen off the bed._'

"Hey, ProActiv," a rude, sneering voice called out from behind her.

Whatever lingering sleepiness she retained dissipated. The inner dog in her bristled immediately, bracing to bite back at whomever had dared to insult her. She took extremely good care of her skin, exfoliating every morning and night with a very expensive face wash that took up a week's worth of wages at the local ice cream shop. And she used that foul-smelling overnight masking cream that took another week's pay, too, damn it!

Kagome spun around on her butt, not minding the fact that she was about to give a frosty reply to the arrogant source of her return to the conscious world sitting down.

"And just who," she quickly scanned the room for whoever had made the comment. Her eyes alighted on a boy dressed in ridiculous jailhouse clothing almost as soon as the words left her mouth. "are you calling ProActiv?"

The boy was sitting cross-legged, one hand propping his chin up, and looking in the opposite direction. He ignored her.

Kagome felt rage bubble up inside of her, even though she knew it wasn't sensible to be mad at a person who had clearly been in jail. Actually, it was borderline stupid, but at that moment she didn't particularly care. He had insulted her _skin_. And maybe she was still half in dreamland.

Before she knew what had happened, she had closed the distance between them and poked him hard in the neck.

"I _said,_ just _who_ do you think you're calling _ProActiv_?"

The boy sat there, blinking up at her in surprise. "Who the fuck are you?"


End file.
